


Misfortune

by ReturnToZero



Series: 11:11 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, I love angst, M/M, Ouma getting crushed by his crush, RIP Ouma, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, drabble thing, stupid, this pleases the nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: /ˌmisˈfôrCH(ə)n/nounbad luck.It would have been nice if you liked me.





	Misfortune

He watches the other boy from afar, not because he cannot talk to him, but because he knows he _shouldn’t_.

 

It's common knowledge that Shuichi Saihara was hopelessly in love with Kaede Akamatsu. It was clear as day, transparent to even passersby as they shared a knowing smile that goes unnoticed by the young teens. Besides, Kokichi wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't lie to himself about something so painfully obvious.

 

So, _he watches._

 

Not in a creepy way, of course. It would be unbecoming for the Ultimate Supreme Leader to be dragged down over one stupid detective anyways. That would just be pathetic, and his feelings are but a fleeting thing. It makes their reading on Romeo and Juliet that much more disgusting.

 

It isn't like he has trouble keeping his eyes off of them, since it's downright embarrassing to watch the emo boy stumble and stutter in front of the bright and charismatic young lady. Shuichi is practically putty in her hands, sweating and constantly allowing her to trample all over him. Pretty sure if Shuichi was suffocating from something she was doing, he would just smile and take it. That sort of spinelessness is the only thing that keeps him in check, reminds him that he shouldn't be head over heels for someone like that. Perhaps Akamatsu is stupider than she lets on, since she doesn't seem to notice Shuichi's disgustingly evident crush. So he averts his gaze, easily pressing down the twinge of pain that crosses his heart at another laughable attempt at flirting with the Piano freak from Shuichi.

 

It isn't until he hears her laugh that he dares glance back at them.

 

Her laugh is actually quite nice, almost melodic even. It suits her, and he knows tons of guys that swoon over that sweet sound. But his eyes are drawn back to the dark clad teen—

 

Kokichi is convinced that Shuichi's smile is much nicer. The flush on his cheeks and the meek but ever hopeful stare at his crush is truly a nice sight. It almost makes him wonder what it would be like, to be on the receiving end of that gaze.

 

_It would have been nice if you liked me._

 

He thinks, unable to stop his heart from clenching painfully in his chest. It's almost ironic, that it would just take one person to make someone reserved like him _feel_ so much. He wasn't about to drink poison because of his  _forbidden love_. Ok, that was a dumb joke he admits, but he had to! Seriously, Romeo and Juliet is just too dramatic for his tastes (but he also has read it like 5 times and is going to probably go home and read it again just for 'funsies'.) 

 

The liar was well aware of how his lies make him quite unlovable to most. And he wasn't about to change for someone else, so he would bear with the ache in his heart at this still little crush. He doesn't expect anyone to understand him, but that's fine! As long as he keeps his expectations low, then he can never be disappointed! This was just a little sting of bad luck. A small misfortune that would hopefully pass soon enough.

 

_Kokichi simply wishes it would pass faster._


End file.
